The Courage of Hobbits
by LadyWallace
Summary: After an accident, Bilbo and Kili are captured by orcs, and Bilbo decides to buy Kili some time and gives himself up first. Light Bilbo whump. No slash
1. Chapter 1

**This one is (I think) going to be a three parter. Changing it up a little and writing a story from Bilbo's POV (third person) While Thorin, Fili and Kili are my favorite characters, Bilbo is right up there, and I really wanted to write a story about him as the hero. I find a lot of fics make him seem kind of timid and weak, and yeah, he's a hobbit, but there's fire in that hobbit! So this one has a little bit of Bilbo being badass... in his own way ;) I hope you enjoy it. This is my first time writing Bilbo so I hope he doesn't seem OOC. I look forward to hearing what everyone thinks. I'll try and post the next part up tomorrow.**

**This story is set sometime on the journey, it's not specific. There's some light Kili whump in this chapter, and Bilbo whump in the next one.**

**Obviously do not own the characters :(**

The Courage of Hobbits

A Hobbit Fanfic

_Part One_

"Do you think we have enough wood yet, Master Boggins?"

Bilbo refrained from sighing as Kili, purposefully this time, refused to pronounce his name right. He bent to add another stick to his growing pile, shifting it with a grunt so that he wouldn't lose any.

"Not yet, Kili, I think a little more would do."

"There's some more of here, Master Boggins." Bilbo could hear his repressed snigger. Seriously, sometimes the lad was completely infuriating. If he wasn't Thorin's nephew, Bilbo would give him a piece of his mind! He might anyway if he continued.

"_Bilbo_ will do just fine, Kili," he said with a slight growl in his voice. He looked up to see Kili trying to keep his face solemn, apologetic, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed that.

"Of course, Bilbo, sorry." _Boggins_ was whispered under his breath as he turned away along with some more muffled sniggering. Bilbo did sigh this time. He liked the lads well enough, and usually would just ignore their little quips, but he was tired, sore from riding all day, and annoyed with the fact they seemed to be getting nowhere fast. To top it off, Gandalf seemed to have gone off somewhere again. After a long day of travel, he would have preferred to have any other companion besides Kili who was letting loose after the day of travel as well but far more verbally than Bilbo would. He wanted nothing more than to have a good supper and smoke his pipe before he snuggled up in his bedroll for a few hours of sleep before they would all have to get up again in the morning.

"Bilbo, look at this!" Kili called and Bilbo, interested despite himself, went over to where the young dwarf was standing dangerously close to a drop off. Bilbo instinctively took a step back, not being a huge lover of heights in general.

"Kili, step back from there," he demanded, his own unease making him snap at the young dwarf.

Kili laughed. "You sound like my mum! It's fine, look! Isn't it beautiful? The sunset is really colorful tonight."

Bilbo had to agree that the sunset was a particularly nice one. "It would be nicer back in camp with a bowl of stew; and Bomber can't make it until we bring the wood back," he said matter-of-factly.

Kili sighed but nodded. "You're right. We'd best go back." He turned around to leave with Bilbo, but in the course of doing so, his foot caught in a root and he tripped, spilling all the wood from his arms to catch himself. Bilbo had a sudden panic, but Kili grounded himself, and laughed, tossing the hair carelessly back from his face.

"That was close! Give me a hand?"

Bilbo and Kili reached out at the same moment, but the rock that was under Kili's foot suddenly gave away and he slid backward in shock for a few feet as Bilbo flung himself forward to grab him but too late. He barely touched Kili's fingers before the dwarf had slid over the side. He tried to catch himself, scrambling at the edge, but was unable to and slid over, falling and rolling down the steep, rocky slope to a ledge below.

"Kili!" Bilbo cried out, laying on his stomach to look over the edge. The dwarf lay in a heap of stones at least fifty feet below and Bilbo feared the worst, frantically wondering whether he should run for help or try to get to Kili and on top of all that, what on earth he was going to say to Thorin about how he had been unable to save his nephew from a catastrophic fall.

But then Kili stirred below him, and Bilbo let out an audible sigh of relief, leaning further over the edge, forgetting his fear of heights for a moment.

"Kili!" he called down. "Are you all right? Can you move?"

Kili sat up slowly, checking his arms and putting a hand to his head. His fingers came away with blood on them, but he seemed all right. It appeared to be just a scrape. He looked up at Bilbo and forced a smile.

"I think I'm okay; I've had worse. Toss me the rope that I left up there and I'll climb up."

He began to stand as Bilbo scooted back to find the rope and something decent to tie it to, when a gasp from below stopped him and he turned back to look at Kili, curled up on the ground.

"Kili!" he cried. "What's wrong?"

"My—my ankle," Kili said, his voice hoarse from pain. "It hurts really bad. I…I think it might be broken."

"Hold on, don't move!" Bilbo looked around for another spot. He cast a glance back at the camp, but it was too far for them to hear him if he shouted. He knew he should run back to get help, a stronger dwarf to help him get Kili up, but the sun was setting and he didn't want to leave Kili alone. Bad things came out at night and he didn't want the dwarf to be stuck on the ledge, wounded and unable to defend himself. He had left his bow back at camp and only carried a knife. Bilbo finally found a sturdy rock to tie the rope to, and he adjusted his sword belt so the blade wouldn't get in the way and tossed the rope over the side of the cliff, trying not to think of the drop as he eased himself out on it.

"I'm coming down, Kili, hold on," he said.

"Bilbo, don't! Go get help, I'll be fine!" Kili tried to protest, but he didn't look good, and Bilbo ignored him. He had already gotten on the rope anyway, and frankly, he wasn't sure whether he could get off again. He shinned down it, rather pleased with his success before he was only about five feet from the ledge and then he had to trip himself up and he let go before he turned completely upside down and only barely avoided falling on Kili. He lay there a moment, winded, then he sat up, wheezing, and crawled over to the injured dwarf. Kili was levering himself up onto one elbow, and Bilbo helped him up the rest of the way, sitting him against the cliff face.

"Let me see about your ankle," he said in a businesslike manor, grasping Kili's left boot and causing the dwarf to yelp in protest. Bilbo was undaunted, and unlaced the boot, pulling it off as gently as possible. Kili bit his lip but groans eventually found their way past his set teeth. Bilbo couldn't get the boot off without hurting him more, so he took Kili's knife from him and cut the boot off all the way. Kili bit back another yelp as he lifted the already swollen ankle from the boot, and Bilbo set it on his lap to see to it.

Bilbo knew a little bit about first aid, enough to know that the ankle really was, unfortunately, broken. He sighed and took up the knife again, tearing Kili's boot into strips.

"What are you doing?" the dwarf asked, a sheen of sweat had appeared on his brow from the pain and Bilbo patted his knee gently to reassure him.

"I'm going to make a splint for it, so it doesn't jostle too much getting you back up there."

He found several good sticks on the ledge and bound those with the leather strips around Kili's ankle. He then pulled the tail of his shirt out of his trousers and ripped it up to reinforce the cast even more. He sat back when he was finished, pleased with his work.

"How does that feel?" he asked.

"Better," Kili replied weakly. "Still hurts pretty bad though."

"Oin will know what to do," Bilbo said and stood up. "Do you think you can climb the rope?"

Kili shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe if I wait a moment. I think it would be best if you climbed it and went back to get Uncle Thorin and Dwalin to help you pull me up. No offense, Bilbo, but I don't think you could do it yourself." He smiled slightly.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Bilbo admitted. He took a deep breath and grasped the rope. "I guess there's no other way about it." He really did try to pull himself up, but got nowhere for it. He managed a hand or two, then his body just seemed unable to support itself anymore, unable to move up the rope. He struggled until he jerked so much he nearly fell off and sent the rope swinging to and fro. Kili watched him with growing apprehension and Bilbo felt embarrassment flush him, as he struggled to climb and prove that he could do so, until he finally had to give up because there was no possible way in the world that he could do it and he would have to admit it sometime.

"Bilbo?" Kili asked.

Bilbo sighed and sank down, wrapping his arms around his drawn up knees, and shifting uncomfortably as his torn shirt rode up and bared his lower back to the rocks. "I'm sorry, Kili. I'm not cut out for this kind of thing. I can't climb the rope."

"You got down easy enough," Kili said with a smile.

Bilbo fought the need to give a sarcastic sigh. "Yes, I did that. But I wasn't thinking about the climb upward when I did. Anyone can slide down a rope!" He was silent a moment then turned to look at Kili who was struggling to keep his pain silent, but Bilbo knew better by the set of his jaw. "I'm sorry, Kili. I shouldn't have come down. I should have gone back to get the others first thing."

Kili smiled back weakly. "At least I have some company, though. Even if we are stuck, at least we're not stuck alone. Uncle Thorin is too much of a worrywart when he comes to Fili and I. I give him ten more minutes before he comes out looking for us. We should start yelling to see if anyone might already be out looking, that way they'll be able to find our direction."

"Good idea," Bilbo agreed and the two of them set to yelling out the names of the company.

"Thorin!" Kili cried. "Fili! Dwalin!"

"Balin, Bofur, Nori!" Bilbo added and they went on, yelling and yelling until they were hoarse and the sun was sinking lower in the sky. Kili struggled with the pain of his ankle, and Bilbo felt increasingly horrible about his mistake that was keeping Kili from getting proper treatment sooner.

"Gloin, Uncle, Fili!" Kili cried out again, his voice getting rougher and rougher. "Dwalin—!"

"Hush," Bilbo said suddenly. He had heard something and it wasn't coming from the right direction to be a rescue party. Below them there was a rustling and gravelly voices calling out to each other.

"Right over here, two birds caught in a trap!"

"Make a nice bit of sport for after super!" came another voice.

Kili looked at Bilbo with a sudden fear and Bilbo inched Sting out of its sheath an inch to find that it was glowing. Dread burrowed into the pit of his stomach as he stood up to meet whatever was coming, and try to defend Kili as best he could.

"Orcs," Kili hissed, shifting slightly, but wincing. Bilbo quickly got an arm under his shoulder and Kili leaned heavily on him, taking a knife from the back of his belt.

"Come," Bilbo hissed, pulling him to one side. There was a pathway down into the valley and they might be able to at least find somewhere to hide until the other dwarves found them and saw the trouble they were in.

"I don't know if we can outrun them," Kili panted, trying to suppress his pained moans each time his ankle was jostled when he came in contact with an uneven bit of ground. Bilbo grit his teeth to keep himself from showing any sympathy at that moment. He needed to concentrate on finding them a hiding place, and he couldn't even afford to worry about Kili's condition right then. He would have to wait until later. Right now, he just had to make sure he didn't drop the young dwarf and cause him even more pain.

"There!" Kili cried suddenly. A cave was right ahead of them and Bilbo sighed in relief, pulling Kili in after him and easing him down. Kili bit back a cry and Bilbo squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.

"There, now, everything will be fine soon. We'll just wait here until the others find us."

"I think they already 'ave."

Before Bilbo could register the strange voice that had startled him out of the darkness, dark figures jumped on him and Kili and fires flared up in the cave, revealing its interior to be much bigger than he had thought, and filled with orcs, jumping around in anticipation. Bilbo shot Kili a horrified glance as they were brought to the ground and bound, the young dwarf struggling as best he could, but in far too much pain to do much at all his dagger kicked from his hand. Bilbo wanted to go crawl into a hole and die. He had only made everything worse with his amateur mistake, and now it looked like both he and Kili would pay for it with their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next part! Sorry it's up later than I thought I would have it up, but I hope you all like it. This is the chapter in which I whump our poor hobbit, so warning, some blood and violence in this chapter ****just in case that bothers anyone. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and faved. It is much appreciated! **

Part Two

About fifteen minutes later, they were tied back to back in a corner of the cave, watching the orcs build a fire near the entrance, jesting, laughing, and calling crude and evil things at their captives. Bilbo felt Kili shivering against his back, and he was shivering himself, but he didn't know whether Kili might be going into shock because of his injury or if the young dwarf was just as scared as he was. He fumbled with his bound hands until he found the young dwarf's and then he squeezed it reassuringly. Kili squeezed back gratefully.

"I'm sorry I got us into this, Kili," Bilbo said quietly so the orcs wouldn't overhear. "I wish I could have done things differently."

"There's no use in it now, Bilbo," Kili said kindly, but he sounded so exhausted, his voice weak. "We can't go back and redo it. The only thing we can hope for is that Uncle Thorin and Fili and the others will come and find us. They must suspect something has happened by now."

"If only we had Gandalf," Bilbo said in annoyance. He was rather frustrated by the fact that the wizard always seemed to be gone when they needed him most.

"I think we're going to have to learn to do things without Gandalf's help," Kili said quietly, and shifted, his breath hitching in pain. Bilbo felt him stiffen against his back and squeezed his hand again.

"Why don't you try and rest, Kili? Close your eyes for a bit. You can lean against my back."

Kili gave a short burst of laughter. "Rest? Now? I don't think so, Master Baggins!"

Bilbo closed his eyes. He would give anything to be up on the cliff top again while Kili called him "Master _Boggins_". The young dwarf must really be in bad shape if he couldn't even find any humor in their situation. Not that there was any to be found, but still.

He was startled out of his thoughts as two orcs turned from the fire and started toward the prisoners.

"Supper's ready, and it's time for our entertainment!" one said with a cruel chuckle. Bilbo and Kili cowered back against the rock, but at least Kili tried to look defiant while he did so. Bilbo just seemed to cower, much to his distaste. The orcs laughed as they saw the fear in their captives' eyes.

"Dwarf scum and—is it a halfling?" the other asked, leaning close to Bilbo so that he jerked back and jolted Kili on accident. "I've never tasted hobbit before!" He poked Bilbo in the belly with a snarling laugh and the hobbit flinched again, but tried to put on a brave face.

"Who to start with?" asked the other orc, fondling a knife he held in his hands. "The young dwarf or the halfling?"

"Do you think they're part of Oakenshield's company?" asked the other orc, leaning close to Kili and sniffing him inquisitively. The young dwarf gave nothing away.

"We'll ask them," the first orc replied, leering at Kili and gripping him around the throat, pulling him slightly upward and causing the young dwarf to choke and yelp as his movements hurt his ankle that was resting straight out in front of him. "I think we'll start with the dwarf. Oakenshield might be kin of his. Is that true, dwarf scum?" He raised a foot and without warning pressed it down on Kili's ankle. The young dwarf couldn't help the scream that was torn from his throat, making the orcs laugh in excitement, calling out encouragement to their comrade to inflict more pain on the poor captive. Bilbo was sickened by Kili's scream, the sound tearing through him like a cold wind, and when the orc finally lifted his foot again, Kili slumped to the side and Bilbo went with him, now laying so that he somewhat protected the young dwarf from the orcs.

"Come on, little one," the orc said mockingly to Kili. "That's only the beginning of what you'll get tonight. You'll 'ave to be able to last through more'n that."

They bent to untie him, and Bilbo knew he had to do something. He was just afraid it was going to be something idiotic and rash.

"Not him first," he blurted and the orcs stopped to look at the hobbit. One kicked him in the ribs.

"You don't 'ave any say in the matter. We can go in whatever order we want!"

"Look at him," Bilbo tried, babbling. Yes, this was turning out to be a very stupid plan indeed, but there was nothing else he could do. Not now that he had already started. "He's injured. He's not going to be very good…sport." He almost couldn't force the disgusting word from his mouth, but he somehow managed it with a reasonable tone. "On the other hand, _I_ am fit, and ready to give as good as I take. I'll be much better sport for you!" He couldn't believe he was actually offering himself up for torment of unspeakable nature, but Kili was hurt, and since he had already been the one to get them into this mess in the first place, he had to do something to fix it. He couldn't face Thorin again if he allowed the dwarf leader's youngest nephew to be tortured while he sat back and watched.

The orcs seemed to contemplate it. Kili was furious and tried to struggle around to stop him.

"Bilbo, no! You can't!" he cried but Bilbo gripped his hand again.

"Shut up," he hissed rudely. Kili was about to open his mouth and protest again, that idiot lad, but the orc seemed to make up his mind and bent to cut the ropes that bound them together.

"Fine, we'll start with the halfling, let the lads work out some o' their excitement on 'im first and then they can take a longer time on the wounded dwarf later." Bilbo felt a strange moment of relief as he realized his plan had worked and then horror as he realized that _his plan had worked_! He swallowed hard as he was yanked to his feet and Kili was tied more securely and gagged before being propped up to make sure he could see the proceedings properly. Well, at least he was safe for the moment, Bilbo thought. Although he couldn't say the same for himself by any means.

He looked back at Kili once as he was shoved into the firelight and surrounded by orcs, and the young dwarf looked very angry, his eyes dark and hooded above the gag that kept him from speaking his mind to Bilbo. Bilbo tried to give him a reassuring smile, but thought it probably fell flat. But he had no more time to look back at the dwarf before he was caught between two orcs, one on each arm and shoved toward the campfire where the other orcs had gathered eating some kind of rank smelling stew. Bilbo fought the urge to gag on the smell, even though he hadn't eaten anything since midday and he had been previously hungry.

"So, a halfling and a dwarf," said one of the orcs, presumably the leader. He had Sting in his hand, tapping it against the opposite one. He had not taken it from its sheath and Bilbo felt indignant that such a beautiful sword should end up in the hands of such a foul creature. "What is your business in these parts?"

"Gathering firewood," Bilbo said, truthfully enough. The orc must not have liked the answer because it unsheathed Sting, making the other orcs step back a pace as they saw the glow, and stepped forward to put the point against Bilbo's throat. He stopped breathing.

"I doubt it was so innocent," he said. "Tell me, do you know Thorin Oakenshield?"

"Oakenshield? Thorin? No, can't say as I do, never met the chap, but I'll give him your regards if I ever do," Bilbo said then gasped slightly as the blade nicked his throat. The orc traced it down his collarbone and to the first button of his shirt—he had already been divested of his coat and waistcoat when they were first tied up. Bilbo closed his eyes and a sudden tearing sound came along with a draft on his chest. He looked down, breathing raggedly as he saw the orc had cut his shirt right open. He did not like those implications at all.

"I beg your pardon!" he said indignantly, but the two orcs who held him changed their hold and uncaringly stripped him to the waist. Bilbo felt very cold and vulnerable dressed only in his trousers surrounded by these vicious orcs who were all armed with very pointy objects, least of all, his very own sword pointing at his belly. He gulped as the orcs took a firmer hold on him. "I think there might be a better way to go about this," he babbled as he sucked in his stomach away from the hovering sword point.

"Not nearly as entertaining, though," said the orc leader. "And the lads do love a good bit of entertaining. We try to keep them in enough prisoners to amuse them, but they never stick around long." He laughed and the others joined in, sending a chill up Bilbo's spine. He would just have to steel himself for the inevitable now, it seemed. He was just going to have to stall them long enough for Thorin and the others to get there. Even if it meant letting them abuse him to a form unrecognizable. If it would keep Kili safe, he would be willing to sacrifice himself. He only hoped he could deal with torture—he certainly hadn't had much of a chance to practice, after all.

"V-very well, then, whatever you t-think best," he tried to laugh nervously, closing his eyes as he felt the sword point just touch him right in the center of his chest before it was pulled away, and he let out a pent up breath in relief, then became instantly anxious, now unsure of what his first torture would be.

"A little fire first would do nicely," the leader said and one of the orcs holding Bilbo shoved him toward the fire and pushed him onto his knees, gripping one of his wrists tightly. Bilbo made a fist of his hand, his left one, as he saw where this was going. The orc forced his hand closer and closer to the flames, and finally Bilbo felt them lick at his closed fist and he grit his teeth, before the pain became too much and he cried out despite his best efforts. The orc held him still for a few more seconds then let go and allowed Bilbo to pull his hand back. He looked down in horror at the puckered, reddened skin. It wasn't horrible, he supposed, but it hurt horribly all the same!

While he was paying attention to his hand, the other orc who held him had brought out a stick from the fire, a brand, and the other orc gripped Bilbo under the arms, holding him steady and pulling him backwards as the orc lowered the burning stick to the hobbit's torso. Bilbo clenched his jaw in anticipation, determined not to cry out, but was unable to comply as the brand was pressed into his soft belly right underneath his ribs and the skin burned and an acrid smell filled the cave, making the orcs sniff appreciatively and Bilbo gag. Kili groaned past his gag, anger and indignation clear in his features. Bilbo, despite the pain, was glad that it was not him watching on the sidelines as the young dwarf was tortured. That would have been far worse. But then, he didn't know all of what the orcs were capable of.

He was hauled back to his feet and shoved against the wall of the cave. He stayed there, watched by the two orcs, and panted, looking around frantically to see where the next torture would come from. He looked up at the leader who was coming back with Sting held out, pointed at Bilbo, he smiled nastily.

"This is a fine sword for one who is not even a warrior," he said mockingly, sliding the blade down Bilbo's chest and over his quivering belly that was particularly sensitive now with the burn mark. The orc suddenly grabbed him by the back of the neck and hauled him against him. Bilbo stiffened, not liking the close proximity of the foul orc, and his filthy clothes against his bare back. Sting was pressed to his throat and scraped warningly. Bilbo gulped.

"Are you certain you have never heard of Thorin Oakenshield, halfling?" he asked mockingly. "It would go better for you if you have."

"N-no," Bilbo insisted, even as his voice wavered while the Orc continued to tease Sting against his adam's apple. "Never heard of him. Sorry."

The orc chuckled darkly, pressing Bilbo's face upward with the blade that still glowed brightly. "I'm beginning to think you like pain, halfling."

"Not as such," Bilbo replied, laughing in his fright for he didn't know what else to do. "I'm telling the truth."

"Well, if you don't mind, the lads will just make sure of that," the orc leader said and without warning, he grabbed Bilbo and shoved him forward to the orcs who had gathered around in anticipation of this moment. He was instantly set upon and bourn to the ground with many punches and kicks, so numerous that he could hardly move. He tried to fight back and got in several good hits which he was rather proud of, but they were simply too many, and each blow was harsh and painful and they were bringing him down. Claws tore at his skin and he ended up held spread eagled on the ground as orcs poked and prodded him, both with dirty claws and rusty knives, making him flinch and wriggle away from them but they were coming at him from all directions and he couldn't move after one decided to sit on his legs.

"'e's not much. Not much meat," said one disappointedly, jabbing him harshly in the side, causing him to cry out.

"No, but 'e'll be tender and juicy, I bet," said another, pinching his arm and leaning over to _sniff_ him of all things, his mouth unnervingly close to Bilbo's throat. "I could eats 'im now, I could. Raw and bloody!"

"Aye, hear him squeal."

"N-no!" Bilbo tried to protest and jerked as an orc licked his lips and pulled out a knife as if to carve him up. "Trust me, I would taste much better with seasoning! I'm not as tender as I look!" He really couldn't believe how many things had already wanted to eat him on this journey!

The orcs laughed, but took no heed. The orc with the knife began to dig the blade into his belly.

"Gut 'im!" the orc said with glee.

Bilbo jerked a hand free, not even sure how he managed it, but slammed a fist into the orc's face. It dropped the knife in surprise then quickly turned around and backhanded Bilbo across the face, jerking his head to one side with the force. He grabbed the hobbit around the throat and pulled him up away from his comrades, holding him dangling above the ground, gasping for breath.

"Just for that, I'll rip the guts out slow and watch you squirm and wriggle like a fish!" He threw a horrified Bilbo to the ground, reaching for his knife again when he was suddenly thrown back and Bilbo once again faced the head orc. The creature now had a nasty looking whip in his hand and he nodded to two orcs to pick Bilbo up. His body protested from the beating and he barely suppressed a groan. Breathing hurt, and he wondered whether he had some cracked ribs. His nose was bleeding and his lip was split and he could only see out of one eye well, and he knew he must look a complete mess. He looked down at the cut on his stomach and felt instantly nauseous, wondering how deep it was. He was personally surprised he had lasted this long without passing out.

"No eating of the halfling yet," the leader said, motioning to the orcs to take Bilbo somewhere off to the left. "We want him to taste the lash first. See if he might be more willing to talk after that. Tenderize him a bit."

Bilbo caught a glimpse of Kili's horrified face as he was drug further into the cave to a place with two poles staked into the ground. He was tied to them, spread-eagled, his wrists bound tightly, slightly above his head. He was on tiptoes and the position was all together very uncomfortable, even if he hadn't been beaten to a pulp previously. He noticed that he had been positioned to face Kili and he felt instant guilt that the young dwarf would have to witness this head on. But what was he saying? Kili might be younger than Bilbo, but he was likely more worldly wise. But then, looking at the horror plain on the young dwarf's face, Bilbo wasn't entirely sure about that either. Perhaps Kili was just as sheltered as he was about the horrors of the world.

The orc leader stood in front of him and grinned wickedly, unlooping the whip so Bilbo could see all the ends that had bits of nasty things tied into them to do the most damage possible. He tried to force himself to breathe, but between the position and his injured ribs, and his anxiety, he felt he would pass out. Almost hoped he would for a moment, until he realized that if he passed out they would start on Kili and he could not let that happen.

"Still don't know Thorin Oakenshield?" the orc asked, swinging the lash nonchalantly.

Bilbo shook his head fiercely, gulping back his nervousness. "No. I don't know him, I told you already!"

The first lash struck him like a boulder, driving the breath from his lungs. He gasped, looking down at his chest and seeing the five marks streaking across his chest and shoulders, already dripping blood. It had shocked all feeling, but then it began to sting, and before he could really register, a second blow came, this one lower, across his ribs and stomach. A strangled yelp escaped his throat, but that was all he was capable of with so little breath. A third blow came, tearing across his lower belly, and cutting through the burn there. That one brought a full yelp. His knees gave out and he sagged as well as he could, which was not far. Tears stung his eyes from the pain, but he was determined not to let them fall.

"So weak, you can't even take three strokes," the orc said mockingly, delivering another, this time two of the lashes cut across Bilbo's face from ear to jaw, narrowly missing taking his eye out. He squeezed them shut as if to prevent that and heard the orc shuffle around behind him.

"We'll see how many it takes to make you scream."

"I'm not going to scream," Bilbo said out loud to no one in particular, but then the lash tore across his shoulders and he jerked, a cry tearing from his throat. Another one sliced across his lower back above his hips and he arched his back in agony. One more and he was crying out fully, not even trying to repress it anymore. The orc kept raining them heavily on his back, each impact so hard it drove the breath from Bilbo's lungs. But he still had enough to scream. He had forced himself not to do so for a long time, longer than he had expected, but it was inevitable, because he just wasn't that strong. The first real scream was practically forced from his throat with the impact, but the next one came easier as he felt his back being slowly flayed with lashes, blood seeping downward and some dripping on the floor. Soon he was screaming continuously, tears streaming freely down his face and stinging the lash marks there. He opened his eyes once and saw Kili in agony as he watched him, tears in the young dwarf's eyes on his behalf. He wanted to reassure him, but all he could do was scream.

Finally the orc seemed to think he had had enough and stopped with the lashing. Bilbo took a shuddering breath, chocking on sobs, his throat raw from the screaming. He forced himself to look up at the orc leader as the creature came around to look him in the eye again.

"I see," Bilbo panted, forcing a smile on his face. "That you took me seriously. Tenderizing me before you eat me. Good call. Now what are you going to season me with?"

The orc smiled and struck him hard across the face before lashing him once more across the chest, bringing forth the first whimper from Bilbo, which for some reason shamed him more than the screams. For the first time he was glad of the ropes holding him up for he knew that without them he would surely collapse.

"We've finished with this one," the orc said boredly. "He won't give us any more entertainment until we start to tear his guts out. But first I want him to see what we do to the young dwarf brat. It's only appropriate after all."

"No!" Bilbo still managed to scream, though hoarsely. "I'm still up for it, have another go!"

The orc dug his fingers into a lash mark on Bilbo's ribs, causing the hobbit to elicit a gasping scream.

"I don't think so, little halfling," the orc said and motioned to Kili who several orcs went to fetch. The young dwarf struggled as Bilbo watched helplessly, moaning past his gag as his ankle was jostled. He was thrown to the ground in front of Bilbo and kicked onto his back. The gag was removed and he gasped for air, a sheen of sweat on his face and snarled up at the orcs.

"I'll take you all even injured! I'll make you pay for what you did to our Hobbit!"

Bilbo was touched by Kili's loyalty and concern, but he was more worried about Kili's welfare than his own at the moment. Where was Thorin?!

"The knives for him, I think. It might bleed a little of his insolence out," the leader said and Kili was set upon by several orcs who tore his shirt open and bared his stout chest, holding him down and readying the knives, digging them into his skin. Bilbo was about to shout again, whether something to make them angry and turn on him or something else, he didn't know, but it turned out he didn't have to, because a feral yell came from the mouth of the cave and an orc screamed as he was chopped down.

Bilbo turned to see Thorin and Dwalin barreling into the cave with Fili close behind, shouting bloody murder and tearing through the orcs. Bilbo sagged in his bonds, relief flooding through him as Kili gave a huge grin, struggling into a sitting position when the orcs let him go to run for their lives.

"Uncle Thorin, Fili!" he cried in relief.

"Kili!" Fili cried, running an orc through before he ran to his brother and dropped to his knees to untie him, his hands running searchingly over Kili's frame, checking for injuries and seeing his bound leg.

"You're hurt!" the elder brother cried, instantly filling with anger toward whoever had caused his brother pain. "Who did this? The orcs?"

"Bilbo's far worse off than I am!" Kili protested as Fili began to help him up.

"He'll be even more worse off if I have anything to do with it."

Bilbo flinched at the angry growl and raised his head with a huge effort as Thorin came into view, suddenly feeling like he was a child being scolded.

"What were you thinking, master hobbit?" Thorin growled. "Running around in orc country with my nephew and then being so stupid as to get captured! And to top it all off, giving yourself up willingly to those beasts so that they would kill you and you'd leave Kili all alone to their torments! If you haven't proved before how incompetent you are to the ways of the world, this certainly did it!"

"Uncle, that's not fair, Bilbo was very brave, he saved my life!"

"He was a bloody fool," Thorin snarled and Bilbo cowered away from him as far as his bonds would go, sagging more. His eyes would hardly stay open.

"I-I'm sorry, Thorin," he forced out. "I tried to do what I could. I-I guess it w-was pretty foolish of m-me."

"Thorin!" Dwalin said disapprovingly. "Save it until later! Can't you see he's losing blood fast?"

Thorin hadn't seen Bilbo's back and for the first time seemed to realize the implications of his position and his injuries. His face softened, worry clouding his eyes and replacing the anger. He cast a glance back at Fili who was supporting Kili, seeming to take in his nephew's condition in a glance. "Dwalin, take Kili, I want him off that foot until Oin looks at it." He then sheathed his sword and went around behind Bilbo. The hobbit heard him curse under his breath and then felt Thorin tugging at the bonds around his numbed hands. Dwalin took a protesting Kili into his arms and began to carry him out of the cave, Fili close behind. Thorin undid the last knot and Bilbo fell to his knees with a gasp of pain. He tried to force himself to his feet, knowing he would get no special treatment from Thorin, but was surprised to find strong hands under his arms, helping him up. Something heavy and warm descended onto his shoulders and he cried out as it came into contact with his raw back, but the warmth was welcome. He hadn't realized he was so cold, shivering in fact, until that moment.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as his legs shook beneath him, feeling very weak indeed. "I-I don't think I can walk."

"It's all right, master burglar," Thorin said, his voice suddenly very gentle. "You've been brave enough for one day." Bilbo then felt himself hoisted up and he cried out as the wounds on his chest and stomach were pressed into Thorin's armored shoulder. But he was too far gone to care, too weak to do anything about it, and as he felt the steady lope of the dwarf carrying him out of the cave, he rested his head against Thorin's broad back and allowed himself to slip into the blackness that was coming to claim him.

**Well, they've been rescued, and Thorin is being his usual angry self :P The last follow up bit will be up soon. Hope you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the final part, I hope you all like it! I know several of you said you wanted more protective!Thorin and I'm afraid there's not a huge bunch of that in here, but I hope you like it all the same. HOWEVER. I do have an idea for a longer story that I really want to write that will kind of tie in and play off of this one and be about Thorin and Bilbo put into a similar situation that will be a lot more angsty. I hope it won't be too long before I get it up, so keep a lookout!**

**Thanks again for all the follows, favs, and reviews! It means a lot! **

**And on another note, no this is NOT Bagginshield. I don't write it, and I don't like it either, this is just friendship. **

Part Three

When he drifted out of that darkness he wished instantly that he could go back into it. Oh how everything hurt! He had never hurt so much in his entire life, but then he had never been tortured before either. He moaned, shifting slightly, and wishing he could roll onto his back to be more comfortable, but the instant he moved he remembered his nearly flayed back and gasped aloud as he fought to right himself again.

"Easy does it, Bilbo, don't go hurting yourself more now."

He opened his eyes to see the kind smile of Bofur who was sitting cross-legged by his head, smoking his pipe. It was early morning, Bilbo saw, and he realized he must have slept all the night away, or spent it in unconsciousness, which was more likely. He found breathing difficult and when he touched his chest he realized his entire upper body was swathed in bandages. Some were even showing through blood. He felt suddenly very queasy and light-headed and realized that he had not eaten or even drunk anything for a long time.

"Help me sit up," he pleaded to Bofur.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," the dwarf said with a concerned frown. "Oin will be furious if you open all the wounds on your back, and that cut on your belly needed five stitches."

Bilbo felt even more nauseous at the mention of stitches, but he continued to plead. "I just want to be able to drink, I'm dying of thirst."

Bofur nodded understandingly, and got up to his knees. "All right, we can try it, and I'll get you something to drink."

Fili walked by then with a tankard and a bowl of porridge. He smiled broadly at seeing the hobbit awake.

"Ah, you're up! How are you feeling?"

Bilbo grunted in reply as Bofur helped him into a somewhat sitting position, resting his side up against the pack he was using as a pillow, grasping the dwarf's arm to keep himself steady.

"As well as can be expected," he finally said. "How is Kili? I hope he is well."

"He's tired, but well enough, though his ankle will take a few weeks to heal properly," Fili said. "But it's a clean break. He won't stop talking about your bravery. I believe you were very brave Master Baggins." He smiled gratefully. "I thank you for looking after my little brother. I'm sorry it took us so long to get to you."

Bilbo blushed slightly and looked down at his lap. He frowned then when the realization of what he was seeing shocked him. He was still covered with Thorin's coat! No wonder he was so warm and comfortable, it was lined with luxurious fur of the like a hobbit would never own. He looked up at Fili for explanation and the young dwarf smiled.

"I'm sorry my uncle seemed less than grateful, Bilbo," he said. "He didn't mean to be that way, he was only so frightened for Kili. You too."

"Me?" Bilbo asked incredulous. "Why me? I don't think Thorin much approves of me."

"That's not true, Bilbo," Bofur said with a grin. "Thorin really respects you. I don't think he—or any of us really, if you'll forgive my saying so—thought you would get this far with us. But you have proved yourself time and again, and what you did now for Kili, well, I can assure you that worked well to getting into Thorin's good graces."

"But he called me a fool!" Bilbo protested, still somewhat angry at Thorin's unjust words. "Ignorant!"

Fili smiled knowingly. "He says that to Kili and me all the time. That's just how Uncle is when he's scared." He lowered his voice conspiratorially with a mischievous wink. "He's not good at showing his feelings, especially fear, so he has to express them in anger."

Bilbo was about to tell him to stop, seeing the subject of interest walking up, but it was too late. Thorin was already behind Fili, one hand clamping down on his shoulder. Fili offered a sheepish grin.

"Hello, Uncle," he said submissively.

"Go tend your brother, he's looking for breakfast," Thorin said sternly.

"Yes, Uncle." Fili left and Bofur too stood.

"I'll go fetch your water and a little porridge, Bilbo," he said. Bilbo was about to plead with him not to leave him alone with Thorin, but Bofur was already gone and Thorin stood by awkwardly with the hobbit staring up at him, shamed and embarrassed, and all around sore. He really just wished to sleep. He suppressed the urge to groan.

Finally, his natural politeness came through and he motioned to the coat that covered him. "I thank you for letting me borrow your coat. It's true I don't have many warm clothes—no clothes at all right now actually, apart from my breeches."

"The company is pulling together some things to loan you," Thorin said, and then suddenly came to sit down by Bilbo's head where Bofur had sat, his elbows resting on his knees. Bilbo looked at him apprehensively. He might have made headway with most of the other dwarves in the company, but Thorin still made him slightly nervous. Perhaps because he could never really seem to read him, and he was always worried about not looking like a fool in front of him; wanting to prove that he was not just an incompetent hobbit who didn't know anything of the world.

"I wanted to thank you," Thorin said, cutting into Bilbo's thoughts and causing him to look up swiftly at the dwarf leader.

"I'm sorry?' Bilbo asked as politely as possible.

Thorin looked slightly annoyed, but continued. "You saved Kili's life—indeed, you gave yourself up for him. That was a noble thing to do, master hobbit."

"Anyone else here would have," Bilbo said, feeling embarrassment mixed with pride flush through him, taking the pain from his injuries a bit.

Thorin shrugged. "Perhaps. But it's not the kind of thing one comes to expect from Hobbits." He turned to look at Bilbo, as a smile began to spread over the hobbit's face. "And I deeply apologize for what I said to you. That was not proper given the circumstances and the sacrifice you had made. I could say it was because I was scared, but that is no good excuse. I am deeply sorry for that. I hope you can forgive me?"

Bilbo was shocked. He had never heard Thorin apologize to anyone, and never would have dreamed he would do so to him, not after he had nearly gotten his youngest nephew killed through his own incompetence. Thorin must have taken his silence as indignant anger, because he sighed heavily and was about to stand up when Bilbo shot out a hand to grab his forearm, shocking even himself with the gesture. Thorin looked down at the small hand wrapped around his wrist with a surprisingly strong grip and then followed it up to the hobbit's face.

"Of course I forgive you, Thorin. Though you really have no need to say sorry. I was foolish, I didn't know what I was doing and my aching body tells the tale of that better than I. I don't think it's fair to say I saved Kili's life when I was the one who put him into danger in the first place. That was why I did it, mostly out of my guilt, not under any preconceived notions of heroism on my part."

Thorin shook his head, awkwardly patting the Hobbit's hand. "No, Kili explained it all; it was clearly an accident. I don't want you to blame yourself, Master Baggins. It could have happened to any one of us. We'll all have to be more careful in future. And whether you did it out of guilt or bravery, it hardly matters now that Kili, and yourself, are back with us and on the road to recovery. Yes, it's always stupid to give yourself up for torture, but it's also often a brave thing to do. And I thank you for that bravery so that Kili did not have to suffer for his own."

Bilbo blushed at the praise, uncomfortable with it when he felt he did so little, being helpless when the orcs tortured him. He hurt very badly too, though he wouldn't admit it, feeling a bit annoyed at himself for his bravery. He sighed and winced as all his wounds hurt him more.

"Bilbo!"

He looked up at the cheery cry to see Kili being helped over to him by Fili and Bofur. Thorin turned and glowered at him.

"Kili, you should be in bed," he said.

"If it's all right, Uncle, Kili wanted to rest over here next to Bilbo to keep him company," Fili said with a smile. "That is if our burglar doesn't mind."

"I would be glad for it," Bilbo said truthfully and watched as Kili's bedroll was situated beside his and he was laid down with his foot propped up and a blanket pulled around him. Thorin watched with concern, but Bilbo did not miss the fondness that rested behind the hard exterior in his eyes.

"Thank you so much for what you did, Bilbo," Kili said sincerely, his young face open and guiless. "I don't know if I could have handled it half as well as you did with my injured leg."

"All right, that's enough praise for one day, hobbits do not do good with such things, especially on the subject of bravery," Bilbo pleaded, unable to stop blushing now.

"That's right, we should leave the two of them to rest," Thorin said matter-of-factly, but there was still that fondness in his voice and a certain respect as well that Bilbo had a feeling was not directed at Kili entirely. Maybe he even felt a little pride because of that, but hobbits didn't normally get the change to be prideful of such brave deeds so the feeling was all rather foreign to him. He had to admit he rather liked it though.

Thorin bent to stroke Kili's forehead lightly as he stood up, then turned to walk away when Bilbo called him back.

"Thorin, your coat…don't you want it?"

Thorin turned only half around, not really looking at the hobbit. "Keep it for now until we find something more suitable."

Bilbo was not going to complain any more about it, certainly. The coat was luxurious and warm and he rather liked the novelty of using a dwarf king's coat. It would be a good story to tell back in the Shire in any case. He settled back with a grunt, his wounds paining him, but with the soft bedroll—he suspected they had given him several more layers than normal—and Thorin's coat keeping out the chill, he felt rather comfortable when all was said and done. He was lying on his side, facing Kili and he young dwarf opened his eyes after Fili had tucked him in and smiled at the hobbit.

"Uncle Thorin thinks you're a hero," he whispered.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Bilbo replied, already feeling as if he could drop off to sleep at any minute.

Kili shrugged. "Well, even if it's not entirely the truth, I do."

Bilbo smiled at that, closing his eyes. "I'm afraid I make a terrible hobbit. I don't know what they'll say back home. It'll cause quite a scandal, to be sure. All these scars."

He didn't have to crack his eyes open to know Kili was smirking. "Maybe you'll make a good dwarf then?"

Bilbo scrunched up his nose. "Don't have the beard for it."

Kili laughed. "Thank you again, Bilbo. I'm not going to forget this."

This time Bilbo did open his eyes. "I would do it again for any dwarf in this company."

Kili yawned, his own exhaustion finally catching up with him. "I'm sure you would, Master Boggins." And then he was asleep, snoring gently while Bilbo shook his head.

He closed his own eyes, drifting off into slumber. Yes, being a hero might hurt, it might not always be entirely the glorious picture they tell you about in the stories, but at the end of the day, it certainly felt good. With those pleasant thoughts, he drifted off to sleep, only dreaming of all the adventures that lay ahead of him.


End file.
